


Reflection

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series drabble





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

_I like how I didn’t look for you. You just came in like a raging storm and my world was forever changed.  
Quote from: another-broken-hello_

I lashed out at you. You took it.

I pushed you away. You came back.

I insulted you. You brushed it off.

I needed you. You were there for me.

I hurt. You soothed my pain.

I didn’t have the strength to continue. You let me use yours.

I was confused. You made everything clearer.

I was lost. You showed me the way.

I thought I was alone. You stood by my side.

I believed my world had ended. You showed me it had just begun.

I thought I knew what love was. I knew nothing until I knew you.


End file.
